The Christmas Pageant
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Sequel to The Christmas Book. Maggie invited her friends to perform in her towns Christmas Pageant. Everyone is excited. However, when the Dark Pirates show up, there's bound to be trouble for everyone. Will the pageant be a success? Oneshot.


**Hi everyone. Merry Christmas!**

 **MC: Boy do we have something special in store for you.**

 **Yeah, do you remember 'The Christmas Book'? The story we wrote last year. Well, this year, we've got a sequel oneshot.**

 **MC: And all we can say is that it'll be a magical one.**

 **Yep... so, without further to do... here is The Christmas Pageant. We hope you enjoy...**

 **MC: And remember.. we only own our respective OCs, nothing more.**

The Christmas Pageant

"Come on, everyone! Maggie's waiting for us!"

From outside, came the voice of Willow who was in quite a hurry to see her friend Maggie. She ran up towards a big building in Newport News, Virginia, as the others following behind, panting, "Slow down Willow, what's the big rush anyway?" Shawn asked.

"Because Maggie has asked us for a big favor. And she told us to come here to find out what it is!" Willow said with glee.

"I wonder what is it..." Peter said.

Jake shrugged, "Maybe it's a special gift."

"Only one way to find out!" Willow said as she opened the door, and they walked in, and were amazed upon seeing the area all decorated for Christmas, and in front of them was a stage, all decorated with lights, ornaments, candy cane props, and stage props. They saw a bunch of young kids walking around, setting up the stage.

And sitting on the stage was Maggie, reading a book, when she saw her friends, "Willow! Guys! You made it!"

Willow smiled as she walked towards her Earth friend, "We came all this way. Is this what you wanted to show us?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah! My town is hosting a Christmas pageant... and I'm a part of it."

"A pageant? You mean, like a beauty pageant?" Amber asked with delight.

"Something like that. But really, it's kinda like a school play, where they're singing, acting, dancing, and a lot of fun. But here's the best part." Maggie held up her Christmas book, "I asked the director, Miss Sun, if I could incorporate the events from our Christmas adventure last year, into a pageant. So, our adventure will become a stage production!"

This got everybody very surprised and a little excited hearing this news. As Shawn spoke up, "So who's going to be in this pageant of yours?"

"Oh, just some friends from school, me, a few adults, some babies... and the special guest stars... YOU!" Maggie answered with a large smile.

"Us?!" The friends asked in unison.

Maggie nodded again, "Yep. You all are will also star in the pageant."

Everyone once again got really excited, "Yo ho!" Jake cheered.

"This is amazing!" Sofia added.

"Oh, what am I gonna wear?" Amber asked.

"Brillant!" James also cheered as he high fived Sofia.

However though, not all were excited about this news. "I'm curious though, how will this work?" Willow asked with concern.

"With magic... and imagination..." Was all Maggie said.

"Will there be coconuts involved?" Cubby asked.

"Sure!"

"And princesses?" Amber asked.

"And pixie dust?" Izzy asked.

The director and producer, Miss Sun, smiled, "Any idea and suggestions is welcome for the pageant." She said.

"Who are you?"

"This is Miss Sun, she's going to help direct the play!" Maggie explained.

Everyone smiled, "So, are you up for it?"

The pirates and the royals agreed, and so did Willow and Peter. Shawn however, had one more question, regarding the involvement of their Christmas adventure, "Are you sure everyone who play our roles will portray us good and not make us act like complete idiots?"

"What are you talking about? You guys are gonna star as yourselves in the skit!" Maggie told him. "We don't need to hire actors when we got the real deals."

Suddenly, the doors slammed opened, and three figured walked menacingly walked into the building. Who was it you ask?

Jake facepalmed as he groaned, "Oh no..."

"Not them..." Izzy moaned.

Peter and Shawn glared, cause entering the building was none other than Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie. AKA The Dark Pirates. Maggie was confused however, "Who are these guys?" She asked.

"Trouble... nothing but trouble..." Was all Willow said.

"Blake. Why are we here...?" Lizzy asked.

Blake chuckled as he turned to face her, his back turned towards our friends, "Because, they're making a play that is starring me. And I will see to it that I will do what it takes to steal the show."

Charlie frowned, "You do realize that they are standing right over you, glaring down at you, listening to every word you're saying..."

Blake raised and eyebrow as he turned around, face to face with a group of angry faced friends. But with two confused faces to add (Maggie and Miss Sun). But he just smirked as he greeted them all, "Well hello fellow actors."

"What are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

"Why I was asked to come here and be a part of the play, that's what. Didn't Maggie tell you?"

Everyone turned their gaze to Maggie, who looked up at Miss Sun, who only shrugged. But Blake just chuckled, "She's just a bit shy to tell you all."

"I have no idea what this guy is talking about." Maggie defended.

Peter then glared at the villain boy, "I know you're lying Blake, you have a real reason for being here. Now spill it!"

Blake only snorted as he grabbed Maggie's book, looking over it. But then, Maggie explained what it was, "It's my Christmas book. Of our holiday adventure that we had last year. Everything in that book... is a true story."

The evil pirate boy chuckled as he read, specifically the part where ShiverJack froze Jake and killed him, "So it looks like Jake got killed at one point." He then looked up at a frowning Jake, who replied, "But luckily, I was brought back to life."

Miss Sun then stepped in again, "Well, I suppose we could use some more helpers. Anyone is welcome"

Blake smiled wickedly, "Count me and my crew in."

"WHAT?!" Shouted everyone else.

"You heard me." Blake replied with an evil grin.

Immediately, everyone started to protest about this, "You can't!" Willow cried.

"Blake is a monster!" Jake protested.

"He shouldn't be allowed to participate in anything production, let alone this one!" Sofia added.

"The kids are right, there's no telling what kind of tricks Blake will pull in the play." Shawn agreed.

"He'll just steal the spotlight away from me... er, us." Amber also added.

Blake glared at all of them, "Is that what you guys really think? That I would stoop to a new low and ruin everyone's Christmas pageant?"

Peter glared right back at him, that was pretty much all they needed to give Blake an answer. Maggie just stood back a few feet, "I don't know what to say. But I don't trust him that much. The best thing we can do... is see what happens with this pageant. Besides, it's the season of giving. What could go wrong?"

Shawn then replied with what exactly could go wrong, "Cause mishaps backstage, destroy props in a sabotage attempt, or even worse. Attempt to kill anyone that gets in his way of the spotlight."

Blake shot a death glare at him. But nevertheless, Maggie added, "But anyways, I gotta go backstage. You guys can come up with suggestions for the pageant."

With that, Maggie left with Miss Sun. As for the others, they've got a very bad feeling about this. After a moment of silence, Willow spoke up, "So... does anyone have any suggestions...? Raise your hand if you do."

Immediately, Blake raised his hand, "I have but only one important suggestion."

He held up Maggie's book as he turned to the pages that involve ShiverJack, "Instead of having Shiverjack be the one that kills Jake, why don't you replace him.. For me."

Everyone looked at one another, "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of it being... an Ice Massacre?" Willow asked. "After all, ShiverJack did freeze a lot in that part."

Blake frowned as he looked over the chapter again, and then smirked as he had another idea, "I've got that much covered."

Shawn frowned, he didn't like this already.

"I know!" James said, "We can use magic to make the special effects!"

"That's a good idea, James." Sofia told her brother.

"And we can also represent our own holidays..." Jake suggested. "Like Winter Treasure Day."

"And Wassailia." Sofia added.

"And Christ-Magic." Willow also added.

"And Toonsmas." Shawn added.

Blake scoffed, "Why should we include those holidays?! Case you didn't know, this.. is a CHRISTMAS pageant. And only Christmas can be involved for this."

Everyone blinked, as they realized that he was sort of right. But Sofia spoke up, "Well, our holiday's are kind of Christmas-y."

"Doesn't matter.. they're just rip offs if you ask me."

Our friends just decided to ignore him as Willow said, "Hey, let's all draw our ideas on paper, and pick out the ones we like best." Now that was a good idea right there. And so, everyone got to work drawing. After ten minutes, Maggie came back, "So, how is everyone's ideas coming along?" She asked as everyone gave her their drawings.

The drawings were laid out on the stage, as names were labeled on drawings, as well as settings. Maggie looked at everyone's drawings, but pointed out a few, "These... are interesting... but... 'Jake get's pushed off of a cliff', 'Jake gets stabbed to death by icicles', 'Jake freezes to death in ice cold lake', 'Jake hanging over pond of sharks'... whose ideas were these...?"

Everyone heard Blake suddenly chuckle evilly. As Jake glared hard at the villain, "I hate you..." He whispered.

"It's pretty obvious Jake's death has to occur in this story no matter what, so I figured one of these suggestions could make a suitable substitute." Blake explained.

Now it was Peter's turn to glare hard, those ideas of Blake's were way too dark, especially for a pageant. "Perhaps we could try something more... Christmas-y. And not too dark..." Maggie said.

"Yes, Jake may have died, but he's brought back to life as well." Izzy added.

Blake scoffed, "Whatever..."

"But anyways, we need some help with costumes backstage..."

And so, as the day went by. Everyone was working all they could to get everything ready for the Christmas pageant. As for Shawn K., he was just about all set for his role in the pageant, nothing was going to get in his way now. When suddenly, his phone buzzed. He took it out and saw that it was a chat request. He pressed it, and a beautiful girl appeared on screen. This was Radia Lovelace, his girlfriend.

"Hi, Shawnie..." She greeted sweetly.

Shawn smiled, "Hi Radia. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know what that emergency errand was..."

"Oh. Well apparently Willow's friend Maggie is putting on a Christmas pageant, and needed some help with it."

"I see. Well, how is everything going so far. I hope no trouble came."

"Everything's all fine right now, no worries."

"Really? Because I heard that that evil boy that nearly destroyed Halakuna was there..."

"Oh yeah, you're right. That's why I'll be keeping an eye on him in case he pulls anything vicious."

"Has he done anything bad yet though?"

"No."

"Has he shown any signs of doing anything bad?"

"Um.. well.."

Shawn looked to see Blake sneaking up on Jake, and then, stabbing him in a back with a pin, causing Jake to scream, and Blake laughing controllably, "Knowing all the evil Blake has caused, it's hard to not tell if he's done anything bad. But like I said, I'm going to keep a close eye on him during the pageant. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Well... okay, honey. I'll be there to see you perform, my sweet all star..."

Shawn smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, "Looking forward to it, Radia honey."

"Oh! I just love you so much!"

"I love you too Radia."

"What would I do without you, baby?"

"I don't know."

"You're so sweet!"

Shawn chuckled, as Peter floated up behind him, listening on his conversation with Radia. He smirked as Shawn spoke, "Well I better get back to help setting up for the pageant. See you later tonight."

"You too... dinner's waiting tonight. I've made your favorite..."

Shawn immediately knew what she meant as he licked his choppers with delight. "Looking forward to it honey, see you till then." He replied before hanging up. He then turned around to see Peter smiling at him, "Were you standing behind me this whole time again?"

"Mostly the second half..." Peter admitted, "But I gotta say, you two sure love each other..."

Shawn blushed, "Yeah. I sure do."

"So, she's coming to see the pageant in a few days. You do realize the pageant isn't today, right?"

"Oh."

"Yeah... so, how are the roles coming along?"

"They're going good. I think everyone is working their parts very well."

"Yeah. And the best part is, Blake hasn't blown anything up."

Speaking of Blake, he was sneaking by the girls dressing room. Apparently planning to do a little snooping from within for another dirty trick. He listened in on the conversations that the girls were having. Inside the room, we see the girls looking over the dresses and costumes. "Sofia!" Amber called. Sofia looked up to see her sister holding up two dresses.

"Which dress would look perfect for my number?" Amber was holding up a pink dress, and a blue dress. Sofia looked at both dresses closely, and then smiled, "I don't think it really matters. Both dresses are real pretty. Besides, it's your decision."

Unknown to the girls, Blake sneaked into the room with a camera, he works to get a good angle, once he got into the right position.

*SNAP*

The camera let out a big bright flash, startling the girls in the process. "No! I've been blind!" Amber shrieked. Blake chuckled darkly as he sneaks out of the girls room. "Mission accomplished."

He then made his way to the boys dressing room, where Jake, Cubby, and James were playing a game. Peter was looking over a script, and Shawn was staring lovingly at a picture of Radia, Since they were all too distracted, Bake had the perfect opportunity for another dirty trick.

He hide behind a chest, dug into his pirate vest, and pulled out a dart, he turned to the boys, prepares his aim, waits for the right moment, and then throws the dart... right at the wall, what was all that about for?

Suddenly, we go outside the theatre, as we hear a loud boom. Back inside, we see smoke coming from out of the boys dressing room. Everyone ran towards the room after they heard that big boom, as the smoke slowly cleared, the door was open, as there was a small fire, and soot everywhere, but worst of all, the boys were beyond shocked.

James and Cubby were dazed, Shawn was lying on the floor out cold, Peter was blown through a wall, a bit scratched up, but Jake though.. suffered the absolute worst from the explosion. Blake was all of those descriptions, as he wobbled around, but managed to have a grin on his face, another dirty trick had successfully worked.

"What happened in here?" Willow asked.

Peter groaned as he said to Willow, "Blake happened..."

That's when Maggie walked by, "Hey, we need someone to paint- whoa... what happened in here?"

Everyone suddenly heard Jake screaming in complete pain, "I'll go get a nurse..." Maggie said before leaving. As for everyone else, they immediately ran over to check on Jake as they could shockingly see him holding his bleeding chest in pain.

Blake chuckled weakly, slowly crawling out of the room with nobody noticing, all was going as planned.

The next day...

All was not well at all... for Blake. As we find him sweeping the stage, because he was found out about what happened yesterday involving the explosion and was punished with sweeping the floors. However he didn't care much at all, because with Jake. He was in critical shape right now, because he walked by with crutched, glaring at Blake as he did so, "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you...?" Jake asked.

Blake chuckled upon seeing Jake's state. "Geez Louise, what happened to you?"

Aside from the cut on his chest, Jake had suffered burns, other cuts, and bruises. Not to mention a sprained ankle. Thankfully, Shawn K. and Peter went to the Tooniverse to pick up some formula to heal his injuries, and would be back soon once they found it. Of course, that would be the case if Blake hadn't hidden it so good.

Meanwhile backstage, the others were going over their lines that was written for the play, though they couldn't help but feel terrible about what has happened to Jake.

"Jake will be okay. Especially since Peter and Shawn will get that formula..." Izzy told everyone.

"We know. It's just that Jake's in so much pain.." Sofia spoke.

Willow nodded as she was busy wrapping a present. At that moment, Peter and Shawn returned with the formula, "We found it. Finally!"

"The only one of it's kind and we finally found it." Shawn added. "Jake's going to be cured in no time."

As they went to find Jake and give him the formula, something bad suddenly happens as Blake stuck his leg out, tripping Shawn. The formula went flying... and ends up smashing into an open air vent on the ground, just near Jake as he gasped in shock. "Oh no!"

THe boys couldn't believe what just happened as Blake chuckled again, as for Jake. Realizing that the last thing that could have cured him was gone, turned to Blake with a glare, "Why did you do that?!"

"So I wanted to stretch a little, what's wrong with that?!" Blake replied.

It didn't matter now, Jake's chances of being in the pageant was practically over now as he felt angry. But Peter quickly stepped in with another bottle, "Luckily, I figured that this would happen. So, we brought a few spares."

With that, he poured the stuff on Jake's head as it glowed, engulfing Jake in a brightly white glow, once it died down. Jake emerged all healed, and no wounds and scars left behind. "Yo ho!"

Blake just huffed as he walked away, as the girls walked by to see Jake all better, "Jake! You're good as new!" Izzy sighed.

"Yeah, and it's good as well..." Willow said as she continued to wrap her gift, which got everyone curious, "What are you doing Willow?" Shawn asked. The princess looked down at the box in her hand.

"Oh this? Oh, it's just a gift for someone..."

"Ooh, a gift? For who?" Amber asked.

"It's probably for a friend." James thought.

"I bet it's for Darrell..." Peter smirked. "Her boyfriend."

Willow frowned, "Okay, first of all. Darrell and I are not dating. We're going to wait until we're ready. Second of all, I already gave him his gift. This is for someone different."

Now that still left everyone very curious. Who could that gift end up being for? "Well, who is it for?" Jake asked.

Willow smiled as she stared at the present.

"It's for Count Drake."

Count Drake?! Is she serious?! Now that left everybody completely shocked.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Everyone all shouted in unison.

Willow smiled, "It's true. This gift in my hand is for Drake."

"You... can't be serious... right?" Amber asked in disbelief.

"I am..."

"But... Drake... he's evil!" Sofia pointed out.

"I know..."

"Why in the world would you give Drake, a villain, a demon, a vampire, a _present?!"_ Peter asked.

Willow turned to all of them, "Because, it's the season of giving. Why not?"

Shawn had an answer to that, "That tyrant has been a thorn in our sides for a long time, he even tried to ruin Christmas for us last year."

"I know... but it's the least I can do. Besides, I don't think Drake's ever gotten a gift on Christ-Magic, and I find that sad."

"Well, I find that good!" Peter said as Shawn agreed, "Agreed."

"So, are you all saying that just because Drake is a heartless brute, that he doesn't deserve a gift on the holidays?" Willow asked. Everyone looked at one another, and nodded in unison, "Yes."

Now Cubby had to ask, "What did you even get him?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. And besides, he might even have a gift for me." Willow simply replied.

At the mention of that, everyone immediately started to protest, "I hope he doesn't!" Jake said.

"Why not? How bad could his gift be?" Willow asked.

Shawn once again had an answer to that, "He might mistake it as a wedding gift." Peter nodded, "Probably. I bet his gift for you, if he has one for you, is an engagement ring?"

Willow shook her head, "That may be right. But I'm sure that he'll love my gift when he comes to the pageant..."

...

... Did she just say that... Drake was coming to the pageant?

"Wait... did you just say...?" Peter started to ask.

"Yeah. I invited Drake to the pageant." Willow simply said.

She did what?!

"Willow... I think you've officially lost your mind!" Amber exclaimed, "Not trying to be mean."

"And I thought making him a present was bad..." Izzy muttered.

"Oh come on, everyone! What could possibly-"

Willow didn't even have to finish her question, for they knew what it was, and Shawn, once again, had an answer to that question. But this one was much longer than the other answers, "-go wrong? Oh I'm sure Drake would be glad to come so that he could not only have revenge on us, but send his bats to bite the blood of the people in the audience."

"It's bad enough that the Dark Pirates are here. But Drake is just double trouble!" Peter exclaimed.

That's when Miss Sun walked by, "Okay, it's time to rehearse!"

Suddenly, everyone scrambled to get ready to practice.

The rehearsal went rather well for everyone, as well as singing the songs, memorizing their lines, and all. They were just about ready for the pageant. After rehearsal, Shawn sat on the stage, looking at his phone. He was chatting with Radia again.

"Whoa... Willow made that evil vampire a gift. She really is pretty nice to everyone. What's wrong with that?" His girlfriend asked.

"Considering that Count Drake is a diabolical tyrant who threatens lives, rules kingdoms under his own rules, makes people's live sour, he even killed Willow's father by means of food poisoning and also tried doing us in countless times before. That should answer your question."

"I know... but what is she giving him?"

"I have no clue.."

"Oh... well, do you think Drake might give Willow a present in return?"

"That's what I'm afraid of, it might be a wedding gift in return. Cause you know how he's desperately been trying to marry Willow for many years."

"Right... but at least he's not coming to the pageant... right?"

Shawn remained silent. Radia frowned, "He's gonna show up isn't he?"

Her boyfriend nodded, "Okay, I'm kinda scared right now about coming, Shawnie..."

"I understand.."

"What should I do? I don't wanna miss it for the world..."

"Well.. Maybe I can find a way for you to watch the pageant while in the safety of home."

"Okay... I guess I can trust you on that one, sweetie."

"Thanks."

"So, how is the pageant coming along so far? Is Jake okay?"

"It's going fine so far, and Jake is doing much better now. We found a formula that healed his wounds very fast."

"Oh great! And I hope Blake won't do a stunt like that again, will he?"

"Knowing Blake, he just might. But I'll make certain it doesn't happen again."

"Okay, then, honey. I'll let you finish rehearsing. I love you."

"Love you too Radia."

With that, he ended the chat, as he heard chuckling. He turned to see Blake sitting right next to him. "What do you want?" The all star asked out of annoyance. The dark pirate smirked, fully aware of Shawn's relationship with Radia. "So it sounds like Radia's not coming eh? That's too bad.."

Blake got up and walked in front of him, "I was hoping to meet her. We never had an official meeting yet..."

Shawn frowned as he stood up, "If you're saying that so that you could humiliate and hurt her. Then forget it."

Blake held his hands up in defense, "Oh, I would never get in the way of a relation... that would be wrong."

Shawn scoffed as he glared hard at the villain, he really doesn't trust him at all. But Blake just chuckled as he walked away, "You don't have anything to worry about, _Shawnie..._ I won't hurt your girlfriend."

The all star felt offended when he was called that. Only Radia (And his mother) ever called him that, so he just storms off in frustration, not wanting to deal with Blake anymore.

Meanwhile, later on that night, Maggie wanted to talk to everyone, "Okay, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. I know this Christmas Pageant is gonna be a great one. I loved the idea of adding everyone's else holidays."

Everyone smiled with proudness, "We're happy to help you, Maggie."

"Anything for a good friend." Willow giggled.

"Hi, everyone!" Went a heavenly voice.

Everyone looked to their left to see Radia walking on the stage, holding a plate of cookies, "I thought I'd bring something for the performers." She blushed.

Shawn smiled, "Radia. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, honey. I just wanted to surprise everyone. After all, tis the season." Was all she said. The all star chuckled as he made his way over to his girlfriend, and kisses her on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss, as the girls had to 'aw' at that, while the boys secretly gagged and suprisingly, Cubby actually looked a bit disgusted as he looked away.

As for Blake though, he walked towards the couple, holding some sort of box in his hands. The couple was still engaged in their kiss, so they didn't notice then.. to the shock of everyone, Blake takes the box, opens the lid, and...

WHAM!

...a giant sharp spiked boxing glove shoots out of the box and impales the couple, causing the others to scream in horror. While Blake just laughed.

The villain grabbed on to the rope and swung out of the scene, as the others ran towards the couple, who were both lying on the floor, with blood now leaking out. Amber fainted as Peter caught her.

"Oh geez..." Maggie whispered. "When I said I wanted more red... I didn't mean it like that!"

"But Shawn's gonna be okay! He's from the Tooniverse. Radia should be fine too..." Jake assured everyone.

At that moment, Shawn woke up coughing a bit, he slowly starts to come through, and so did Radia as they slowly got to their feet.

"Hey.. what just happened?"

"It's... not important now, buddy. What's important, is that you two are okay." Peter told him.

"Well yeah.. I'm-" Shawn started to say, but then began to groan.

Radia looked at her boyfriend, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"I think you're still hurting..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well... let's just say Blake was involved."

"What? BLAKE?!" Shawn shouted, then groaned in anger. "That little brat.."

Radia put a hand on his shoulder, but then he stormed backstage, "Shawn, where are you going?"

"To find Blake. I don't know what he did, but since he got you too, I'm going to teach him a lesson." He said, but as he tried to go, Radia grabbed him by the shoulders, "Please don't do it!" She pleaded.

But he shook off her grip as he kept going. He saw Blake in sight as he cracked his knuckles. But before he could go any further, Peter got in front of him, "Come on, buddy. It's the holidays. No time to fight."

"But Peter-"

"Please. You don't wanna spoil the holidays for your girlfriend... do you?"

Shawn looks over at Radia, then sighs. Peter had a point there, "Okay..."

Blake smirked as he walked away, "And besides, we've got a pageant to think about!"

"True.."

Soon enough, the next day... it was the night of the pageant. And everybody was coming to the theater to watch the pageant unfold in front of their eyes. The children, especially Maggie, were peeping behind the curtains to see the audience, it was a full packed house tonight. Maggie couldn't help but squeal a little with delight.

She turned to her friends, "We're definitely gonna slay em tonight." She said.

Backstage, everyone else was getting ready for the pageant. but as for Blake though, he was making his own plans.

"I can't wait! We're gonna be stars!" Amber squealed with delight.

Sofia chuckled, "I know!"

"You ready to impress your girlfriend, Shawn?" Peter asked the all star.

"Yeah.."

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't look to happy."

"Um hello? You forgot what he did to me and Radia yesterday."

"Yeah. But that was yesterday. Today is suppose to be a fun day."

Shawn knew that Peter was right, for now they had a show to put on. Soon enough, it was time. The first act was a few young kids singing 'Jingle Bells', and everyone was truly enjoying the sound of young children sing such a joyful tune. It would be a while before it was time for our friends to perform.

So as the time went by, everyone was getting in costume as Miss Sun spoke to them, "Okay. Maggie will close the show with a song she wrote herself."

Willow smiled hearing that, Maggie gets a moment in the spotlight. But Maggie herself was frowning, "But...I can't... I couldn't come up with a song that doesn't already exist..."

Willow suddenly spoke up, "Well, that's okay. We can help you write a song..."

"I don't think there's time."

"We've got plenty of time... trust me..."

That's when Blake walked by, as he spoke to Maggie about the song, "I have the perfect idea for a song for you to sing. Come with me, and we can plan it out."

Maggie smiled as she followed Blake. The others, however, frowned deeply as Shawn spoke, "I don't like the looks of this." Everyone agreed with this, as Miss Sun spoke, "Okay, Mr. Shawn K. You're up with your story of Toonsmas."

Shawn nodded as he adjusts his suit and proceeds to the stage. Everyone clapped as he walked on the stage, as he looked around to see if he saw Radia. He did... but frowned... because he saw Count Drake sitting right next to her, that tyrant better not try anything to her while he was performing. The all star cleared his throat as he began to speak.

Meanwhile, backstage, Blake was helping Maggie with her song, while Sofia was trying to memorize her lines for the history of Wassailia. Amber was getting her dress all perfect by the time she goes on, while James though was goofing off as usual.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were looking over a song. Willow and Peter were discussing the fact that Willow is giving a gift to Drake, "I'm still not sure if this is such a good idea Willow." He told her.

"It's going to be fine, Peter. He's going to love his gift. What are you so worried about?" The princess asked.

"I'm worried that he might mistake the fact that the gift your giving him will be a wedding gift."

"Maybe... but I'm sure he'll still love it. Besides, what type of gift do you think he'll have for me?"

"Probably a wedding ring..."

"Oh..."

Miss Sun then walked by, "Willow, you're up with your history of Christ-Magic!"

"Okay!" Willow beamed. "BRB!" She told Peter as she left.

The pageant went on very well, with songs, performances, and history of holidays. Soon enough... it was time for the finale. And Maggie was almost ready for her number. Keyword: Almost.

Though she still felt rather nervous, she knew she would have her friends by her side. So she does her hardest to remain and clam, and enjoy herself out there. So the eleven year old joined her friends on stage, who were all nervous too. But not for the same reasons as Maggie, but because of the fact that Blake helped Maggie write her song...

So there's no telling what she could end up singing.

"Hi, everyone! This is a song that I wrote by myself... with a little help from someone..." Maggie told the audience. She then took a deep breath... and began to sing.

 **Way last year 'round Christmas time**

 **My mom gave me book**

 **It was a ordinary book**

 **Full of blank pages**

 **What was there to look.**

 **Mom said I had to write it out**

 **About a Christmas story**

 **So I got the idea of an adventure**

 **A Christmas journey**

As she sang, everyone was actually surprised to hear what the lyrics were. Were those the actual lyrics Blake actually wrote? They continued to listen as Maggie continued to sing.

 **First I stopped at Magicia**

 **Where I saw my magic Willow**

 **I told her about my plan**

 **Let her in on it**

 **And together, we had to go...**

 **To Enchancia, to see Sofia, James, and Amber**

 **They tagged along too**

 **Then we were off to Never Land to get the pirates too (Oh, wait. I just rhymed the same words)**

Shawn and Peter listened on with amazement, "Wow. This is a really good song. Who knew Blake was good with songwriting." Peter whispered to the all star.

"You can say that again."

 **Then by surprise**

 **Peter and Shawn appeared**

 **By before our eyes**

 **All it took for us was to meet**

 **Soon, our team was complete**

That's when Willow stepped forward to sing a verse.

 **Willow: To Holiday Valley we went**

 **To find a story worth telling**

Soon Peter did the same.

 **Peter: It was a magical adventure**

 **With magic, tricks, and spelling**

Shawn suddenly decided to join in and sing a verse or two as well.

 **Shawn: And creatures, and snow monsters to meet along the way.**

 **We were cold, and freezing. But our hearts stayed very warm all the way.**

 **Jake: We had some troubles, like a vampire villain**

 **Izzy: Not to mention a cold hearted snake, who gave us all a chillin'**

Suddenly everyone began to sing in a chorus

 **No matter what you celebrate**

 **We hope that we can all create**

 **A holiday story worth telling**

Backstage, Blake was listening in to the song they were singing as he was happily humming along. Soon, everyone was enjoying the song, as Maggie concluded it with one last verse.

 **While there's not much to recall**

 **Spending time with my friends**

 **Makes this the best Christmas of all**

As the song came to an end, the audience applauded, as our friends took a bow. The curtains were closed, as every talked with one another. "Maggie, that was wonderful!" Willow hugged her friend.

Blake decided to come out as he smiled, applauding the friends cheerfully. "Hey... thanks for helping me out with the song." Maggie said as she hugged the villain. Blake couldn't help but blush, "Hey, it's the least I can do. For Christmas."

"I didn't know you could write songs." Jake said.

"I own a keyboard. Why wouldn't I? Besides, what made you guys think the song would be bad?"

"Have you met yourself?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Shawnie!"

Shawn then noticed Radia running towards him, enveloping him in a hug, "Oh, you guys were amazing. Best show I've ever been to!" She said, kissing her boyfriend repeatedly.

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle with delight with every kiss he got from Radia.

BOOM!

Suddenly, a stream of dark clouds floating towards the group. It landed in front of everyone, and Drake emerged from it with an evil smirk.

"Looks like the show is over for all of you."

Everyone backed away a little, until Drake turned his attention to Willow, "And I know that there's only one thing I want this holiday season. And that's for you to be my wife."

The princess sorceress then grabbed the gift she made for the evil sorcerer, "Well... I have a gift for you that's even better then marriage. Here. Merry Christ-Magic, Drake."

Drake took the gift and looked at it, and to his surprise and curiosity, he began to open it. Everyone watched carefully... as Drake... pulled out... a cape. A black vampire cape.

"Do... you like it?" Willow asked.

The villain stared at it, before smiling at the princess.

"It's.. wonderful."

Willow smiled, "I know it is... I made it all by myself."

Drake didn't know what to say next, no one has ever treated him this kindly around the holiday season. Everyone had to smile a little. It seemed like Drake was softening up for the holidays. "Go head, try it on." Willow told him.

Drake would do just that as he takes the cape and ties the strings around his neck, and then clips the buttons down. Willow then put gave him a mirror, "It looks good on you!"

There wasn't a reflection on the mirror, but Drake chuckles in agreement. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small wrapped box, "You know, I actually had something for you too."

"Oh?" Willow asked.

Everyone else gasped in horror, this was what they were feared would happen. "Willow! Don't open it!" Peter shouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"What if it's a wedding ring?!" Shawn questioned. "Or worse. a ring that hypnotizes you into loving him."

Willow took the box and began to open it, "Only one way to find out."

She then gasped when she saw what was in the box. "Oh my gosh." She reached in... and pulled out a necklace. With a dark purple gem. "Yes. It's a purple gem necklace I made myself." Drake told her.

"It's beautiful... thank you, Drake." She whispered.

But that wasn't all. Something else floated from the box... and above Willow's head. It was a mistletoe.

And that mistletoe could mean but only one thing, Drake wants to kiss Willow under it.

The princess looked at the vampire, who smirked as he got under it as well, it seemed like for once he was going to get what he wants. "Oh... I don't know... aw, what the heck? It's Christmas!" Willow concluded, as she gave Drake a kiss on the cheeks. "My, your skin is cold."

Drake chuckled, he finally got what he want.

Everyone else however, just frowned a little. They thought Drake was still up to something. The villain then made his way over to Radia and Shawn, "Well, I've done all I need. But before I go..."

He grabbed Radia, spun her around, and gave her a kiss on the lips. After about ten seconds, he let her go, "That's better. Now, I will take my leave!"

The villain transformed into a bat, as Shawn began to get angry, "That's it?! You're not going to try and kidnap her?! Or send your bats to bite our necks for our blood?!"

"Why would I do that? It's the holidays." Drake said as he flew away. But Shawn began to chase after him with a net, since the villain kissed his girlfriend right in front of him,

However, he couldn't catch the bat as his friends pulled him back and restrains him from trying anything he may regret.

"Hey, let me go! He kissed my girlfriend!"

"Honey, it's not worth it." Radia told him. "The kiss didn't phase me. I'm okay."

It took a few moments, but Shawn finally calmed down and stopped trying to break free as Drake flew out of sight. Willow put a hand on his shoulder, "You know, I have a feeling Drake will enjoy his new cape."

"One thing I know for sure... I really enjoyed this pageant!" Jake spoke up.

Maggie smiled, "Me too! Thank you guys so much for participating."

"It was our pleasure, Mags." Willow replied with a sweet smile. What no one noticed was that her eyes glowed a menacingly purple color briefly, and her new necklace glowed, as a dark light hit all of the girls suddenly. But again it went unnoticed...

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun."

"Yay hey!"

"Awesome!"

Well, even though every one had their ups and downs. They all could agree on one thing.

This was definitely one of the best Christmas times they had together.

 **Okay... this isn't perfect. At all.**

 **MC: What makes you say that?**

 **It just honestly feels all over the place to me. I guess it would be better if I had this idea earlier.**

 **MC: Well, you can always learn for next year. I thought we still did okay with this.**

 **Yeah. Plus, if you read the part with the necklace... that may play a part in a future story...**

 **MC: Oh yeah. I did read that.**

 **And while this didn't surprass 'A bat night' for my longest oneshot, I can say it's better. So, with that said. We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, and we'll see you next year!**


End file.
